Detention Strangeness
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: To say it's a nightmare to have both Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba in detention is for the teacher in charge of it. Both will either ignore or argue with each other which are normal. Not actually talking things out what one would say friendly terms if you want to call it that. All with one detention will things be the same or forever change into something else.


**Arashi: I been in the mood to do some ygo oneshots though haven't had any ideas as of what to do so most be winging it. This is mostly a friendship or so oneshot that may continue to something more though if most want to think it romance be my guest between these two, a knucklehead puppy Blond and a stuck up dragon.**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The author only owns the plot and there is no money made of this fic.**

**Warnings: Au, ooc, language, hints of child abuse, and minor ocs (Teachers and Principal)**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Characters: K. Jounouchi/Seto K.**

_Notes_

Detention Strangeness

Summary: To say it's a nightmare to have both Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba in detention is for the teacher in charge of it. Both will either ignore or argue with each other which are normal. Not actually talking things out what one would say friendly terms if you want to call it that. All with one detention will things be the same or forever change into something else.

* * *

><p>Sitting behind the desk in the administrative office of Domino High School, a salt and peppered hair man's eyes twitch hearing the familiar voice of the teenager that usually comes to his office for one thing or another but this time it seems to be arguing with someone else that's slowly becoming familiar as the blond teen, Seto Kaiba, DHS's residential CEO of Kaiba Corp.<p>

"Mutt," A voice growls obviously peeve with the person.

"Damn it, Money Bags this is your fault!" The second voice yells out with annoyance.

"Mine? Contrary Wheeler its yours," The cool voice of Seto Kaiba snaps.

The principal sighs muttering, "There goes my good day now that Joseph Wheeler and Seto Kaiba are coming to my office once again. This must be the second or third time this week I seen these two."

His dark color eyes stares stonily seeing the tall brunette with chilly sapphire blue eyes walk to the seat further away from the muttering blond who follows in afterwards. He raise a brow folding his hands under his chin asking almost monotone, "Why are you two here now?"

Joey glance at the principal giving an innocent smile replying, "Hey Mr. Tajiri nice seeing you here!"

"Cut the crap Wheeler," Mr. Tajiri growls before turning on the other teen in his office seeing the smug smirk on the brunette. "I wouldn't look to smug Mr. Kaiba. I'm nearly at my wits end with you two."

Joey and Kaiba stare at the man in front with them with barely hint of surprise at his outburst before without realizing it glance at each other before glaring respectively opposite directions. Seeing this, the principal repeats his words once more, "Why are the two of you here now?"

"Fighting…" the blond mutters not looking from the direction of the wall.

"And?" the man probes waiting for more information.

"In the hall," Kaiba finishes scowling.

"Ah," The man said closing his eyes taking a few deep breaths seeing it be no choice for these two since he been to kind to truly punish them until know it seems, "It's time for your punishment boys."

"So what is it going to be Tajiri?" Joey asks dropping the respective of Mr. before it much to the man's chagrin.

"Detention for the next two weeks and two Saturday schools," The man said earning a mouth drop from the blond and the brunette to stare in disbelief.

"I have my own work to deal with, Sir!" Kaiba said icily only to earn a glare.

"Which I have everything in my power get you, Mr. Kaiba, expelled and especially dealing with a job you have as you are a student in my school. Now since I'm a considerable man I believe the two weeks of detention and two Saturdays should be beneficial as punishment," The man said sternly gazing at both teens who grumble or grunt out their answer. "Good."

'Damn it Wheeler! Once I have the opportunity to get my hands on you, you're good as dead,' Kaiba thought angrily once dismiss from the salt-pepper hair man's office which he's fine with. He stalks out of the office planning to make a small call to his driver about keeping an eye on Mokuba until he' gets out of this hell. He waits impatiently for the office aid to give a note to hand to the detention teacher afterschool since the bell ring signaling its lunch. The brunette glides out of the office pulling out his phone calling his trusted driver and at times similar to a father figure the teen can look up to if he chooses to admit it.

"Sir," the male voice greets the teen.

"Ronald, can you pick up Mokuba for the next two weeks?" Kaiba ask quickly and silently as teenagers walks past in him groups chatting among themselves.

"Yes sir," Ronald answers rather curious of his boss's motives but adds nothing else as Kaiba hangs up the phone without another word.

"Can my life be worse?" the brunette hisses out sarcastically not really going to enjoy dealing with Wheeler more than he has to.

Meanwhile with Joey, he already left the office displease by the events what happen to make his bad day already worse. This morning he woken up finding his father passed out obviously drunk from the night before then seeing the bills are late once more meaning he'll have to find a way to make sure they get paid or there won't be a roof over his head. That's not including hearing Serenity may come for a visit but can't really stay if their father will be there meaning the elder Wheeler would have to be behind bars for that or something but the blond isn't sure. All the while trying to be a normal teenager that is keeping a front even though its known around the area his father is a damn drunken ass that doesn't seem to care for his own son.

He walks to the lunch room to see most of the tables are full and his friends are waving to him as he gets some food to eat not much in a mood or having that much money in his wallet right now. He trots in the said direction after paying wising for a brief moment to have some privacy. Placing a smile hoping it didn't seem to fake, Joey nods to the group as each individual ask questions at once.

"You're not in trouble are you?"

"What happen?"

"What did he say?"

"How fitting the loser is in trouble again."

"Shut it Duke! So Joey what's the verdict?"

The blond's eyes twitch as the questions are toss at him which he folds his hands before him once he takes a seat raising a cool brow which the white hair boy of the group tilts his head seeing the strange change in the teen. Joey nods towards Ryou hoping the other would keep quiet for a bit longer since he may have to deal with his own dark half Bakura having his own body most likely be in detention as well but that's not the blond's place to ask at the moment.

"I have detention for the next two weeks with Kaiba," Joey states shrugging his shoulder without much care picking at his food to keep his interest not in the mood to deal with his friends' responses.

"Dude," Tristan breathes out shaking his head hoping to receive a reply from the blond other than the soft hum.

"That sucks," The raven teen boy with a dice hanging from his ear state raising a cool brow while his jade color eyes looks carefully around the cafeteria. "How are you handling it?"

"Hn, I'll manage," Joey answers finishing some of his food hoping to have the conversation to be put away from him as if his wish been answer by Fate, Yugi manage to change the subject to one of the class projects they have getting the group to sigh or complain over it.

Brown eyes staring at the table, Joey muse 'I hate to say it but I'm getting tired of this stupid ridiculous fighting with Kaiba. Should it still continue?' He shakes his head that goes unnoticed expect for Ryou and Tea but neither decide to comment on the action since it's not their place to say a word. The blond listens with half an ear to the chatter finding the food heavy in his stomach. His hands briefly tighten into fists fighting the urge to throw up since for the past couple days there hardly been anything to eat at home so any food at school bothers him. He pushes the plate away waiting impatiently for the bell to ring.

With a shaky breath he pushes the chair back muttering softly, "I'm going for a walk outside."

Yugi and the others ask if he wants company though the teen shakes his head wanting to think and be on his own for a little bit if that's fine with them. Joey gives a sigh of relief seeing they are going to let him be which is sometimes rare it seems for the teen. Picking up his worn out bag he makes a small note he may have to get a new one which isn't going to be anytime soon. Despite the bills piling, father's lack of work there is no food in the house which means the blond would have to pick up his odd and end jobs to make some money to help.

He pushes open the doors to head outside feeling the cool breeze and the sun warm on his skin soothing away his troubles temporarily. Lost in thought, Joey walks out the doors not seeing anything in particular around him. What is he going to do now? How can he get things into motion with his father most likely already left the house to the bar or something instead of going to his job? In his pocket the letter he receives from his sweet baby sister feels heavy which he already know the contents inside already. He pulls it out to read it once more for the hell of it.

_Dear Big brother_

_It's me, Serenity! How have you been? Is everything well with you? Thanks to you my sight has improve each and every day. I'm happy to meet your friends during Battle City Tournament. How is everyone? Have you been in contact with Mai? If you haven't big brother I have. She's fine when I talk to her the other day._

_Oh guess what! I'm able to visit you soon in Domino. Mom said its fine for me to go for a couples days so I'm hoping for maybe a week if that's okay with you Joey. I'll probably go in a couple weeks after you get this letter. I know I didn't see dad last time but how is he? I know you don't like talking to me about him or let me see him. Is he hurting you? I hope not. I know you would figure something out by the time I get there in Domino. I love and miss you Joey. Take care of yourself._

_All my love,_

_Your dear little Sister, Serenity_

"I miss you as well, Sis," Joey murmurs giving a tiny smile folding up the letter and put it back in his pocket before walking in a small distance away to a tree with no one sitting there.

He leans against the tree letting a soft hum pass his lips thinking over things carefully. He let his body slump down to the ground closing his eyes seeing himself as a child leading little Serenity to the beach or the park when their parents fight about something.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Seto Kaiba, he types away on his computer on the other side of the cafeteria taking every so often a bite of his own lunch. His blue eyes drift upwards towards the door where Wheeler walk through getting lunch then going to the annoying group of friends of his. He shakes his head looking at more emails before checking on his stocks for Kaiba Corp. He might as well get all this work down since he's stuck in detention.<p>

His lips tug into a scowl he starts to wonder if the blond is finding their arguments rather boring. For the teen before it seem pathetic than slowly be been looking forward to them until as of late. Maybe his little brother's words of having a close friend is hitting home. He sees the closeness Mouto has with his friends which he hate to admit made him a little envious. It would be nice to have that. He shakes his head to get rid of the thought.

With a quick glance at his watch he notes the time and what's left of lunch which is no more than ten minutes till the bell rings for the next class. He begins to click out of all the programs saving the new documents before shutting down his laptop. He leans back in his chair stretching for a moment before putting his computer away before getting up from his seat. He walks out of the cafeteria rather relieve for the next couple of periods its study hall for him than to the horror detention with the mutt.

"Stupid mutt," the brunette growls folding his arms across his chest still peeve about the outcome of the fight which for once seem almost even since the blond did manage to punch him in the eye and he in kind manage to give him a black eye, split lip and bruises.

He did seem to notice the shorter teen seem rather skinner than normal but that's nothing important to him. Seto shakes his head to get rid of all thoughts of Wheeler from his mind. He makes it to the study hall class room which will later serve as detention in the afternoon. He raises a brow in surprise to see a couple minutes before the bell ring a certain blond teen walks in dropping his bag on the table he's standing near before dropping himself on the chair lost in thought. Seto looks at his own bag pulling out the homework out finding it rather easy thanks to the harsh tutoring under that man. Which he rather not even want to think of his name. He shakes his head getting to work ignoring the other students coming in to do their work or study during the Study hall period.

Joey, on the other hand did notice Seto Kaiba chose to ignore him while pulling out his school work he need to finish. He has a feeling he wouldn't be able to do it at home anyways. That would depend if his father has company or not as well. The blond push all thoughts of his father out of his mind wondering what would be the best course of action once Serenity comes. He doesn't exactly have his own apartment unlike a rich boy that could own several of them besides the Kaiba mansion. So how to make sure his sister is safe and away from their drunken asshole of a father? Find a way for the older man to leave town during that time? That would be hard. He lets a soft sigh not in the mood to deal with such stress he goes through his private life. He turns his attention to the work in front of him doing it halfheartedly looking at it carefully. His mouth turns to a straight and grim line pushing his now finish work sheet a bit in front of him and work on the next assignments for the rest of the period.

* * *

><p>Rest of the day for school went without another incident from both Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler whom both made sure to ignore the other if they are the same class. Obviously both came to their own conclusion something must be done about their dislike with the other. It causes the other students to be rather wary seeing the two reactions that seems tenser than usual. Soon the final bell rings as school ends for the day expect for the two having detention.<p>

Joey waves to his friends half listening to their chattering about afternoon plans which he'll be missing out on. He packs his things away before leaving the classroom in the direction of study hall that's usually the detention for afterschool. Peeking in he sees, Kaiba and the familiar Teacher sometime counselor, Mr. Toriyama, who spots the blond. With a soft sigh Joey enters in the room finding a seat not bothering to care as the door reopens where the familiar voices of Bakura and Marik cackle about stupid teachers.

"Ishtar, Takahashi," the teacher growls firmly making the two dark halves of Ryou and Malik grunt plopping down.

"Well Mutt, both you and Kaiba," Marik states earning a brief hum before Joey ignores the crazy hair teen.

Kaiba rolls his eyes noting the two other people's appearances but chosen to ignore them. He been lost in thought most of the day wondering why the endless argument between Wheeler and him have been going on ever since they meet. It's rather boring but it's sometimes if he lets himself admit it keeps him entertained for those within his age group. Shaking his head he pulls out his laptop checking how the company is doing for the remainder of the detention.

Joey grabbing a piece of paper starts writing something on it when he hears the teacher call to both Marik and Bakura that they could go and get out of his classroom. He could tell both Kaiba and him will be stuck in detention a bit longer. He folds the paper tossing over his shoulder in the direction where Kaiba is sitting. He close his eyes and let himself fall into a light doze figure the simple words will have the taller teen to maybe think of their situation.

_Say Kaiba are you tired of this ridiculous fighting? I mean why? Sure you are a stuck up rich boy but it could be a…a mask or whatever. So you have problems. So do I. Can't we just end this petty feud?_

Giving a thoughtful look Kaiba hums taking in the words. It would be best for all away around. It's interesting to see the mutt put his icy attitude is a mask which in a way is true that is so ingrain that he doesn't know what his true personality is like any more. He glances over at the blond carefully before clearing his throat just loud enough for the blond to hear it.

Joey blinks finding the blue eyes staring at him. He raise a brow at the brunette.

"Why not," Kaiba replies not realizing they are catching the teacher's attention. "This stupid argument isn't helping and it could turn into something else."

"True besides it seems we are similar and all. You are an older brother as much as I am. I do enjoy spending time with Mokuba," Joey said giving a small smile.

"It's hard to find time," Kaiba admits making a face. "How do you do it with your sister, correct?"

"Not easy though she is coming to town and well home life is so so," Joey curtly answers making a dark face thinking of his father which didn't go past Kaiba as he recognizes signs of abuse which he gone through himself. Shaking his head Joey gives a sly smirk, "So acquaintances or friends?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Nope," Joey makes sure to stress the 'p' making Kaiba groan.

"Whatever," Kaiba grumbles. "Its Seto or Kaiba which ever."

"Joey is fine."

During this little exchange the teacher could only stare mouth agape as the two now former enemies that made Domino High a living hell at times with their bickering are fine burying the hatchet. It's a startling and breakthrough event which he knows none of the others would believe until they see it for themselves. He dismisses the two teens that leave the classroom together giving insults in between comparisons of likes and dislike they have in common.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well I'm rather please with how this came to be. Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
